Quest:The Goblin Blood Scroll
and a few Hall of Ruin trips. |Diff = Scaled |AS&P = True |Notes = requires approximately 20 trips through the Hall of Ruin to complete }} General Information This quest is lengthy and fairly high level, but worth it in the long run. Tips * Take your NV boosting items with you and/or fight with an anti-undead weapon, especially if you intend to get the most XP out of each run through The Hall of Ruin. Prerequisites and a few Hall of Ruin trips. Map Text Directions Walkthrough The Goblin Blood Scroll Nollyr will meet you in Shadowglen after your first few runs through The Hall of Ruin and give you a . You will need to go through the Hall and kill Irgolomok 7 more times to complete the scroll (you get 64 XP to General each time), then take it to Nollyr in Talinus. You may receive 32 XP to Lore there for successfully reading the inscription on it, the level of mastery needed is unknown. The Hidden Lair Once you've completed the scroll and used it in the correct location for 16 General XP (a new "?" will appear on the map after you talk to Nollyr), you can come and go from the Hidden Lair at will during your visits to the Hall of Ruin. The Hidden Lair contains: * Wandering . Up to 26 observed. * Four alcoves containing 4-6 (random) , and an unmovable stone block. ** Note: Some particular Guardian Goblin Spirits (5th in a group of 6 and 6th in a group of 6) were observed to have a weak anti-magic aura. It's possible that all Guardian Goblin Spirits have such an aura * Two alcoves containing howling portals that turn into when you approach them. * Two alcoves containing hand imprints, which don't do anything until your final pass through the lair. * Two levers which, when pulled, bring the statue in the middle of the hall between them to life the next time you visit its location. ** The northern impressions in the main hall must be green before you can pull these levers, so it's suggested that you take care of that before entering the lair. * The statue in the hall which, once active, will collect the stone blocks that you were unable to move if you revisit the alcoves (or immediately after defeating the goblin spirits, if you released the statue first). * A room just south of the statue's original position, where 9 goblin ghosts are building a new statue. If you enter this room once the fourth stone block has been collected, you will see this message: "The remnants of several large blocks of stone lie in heaps of rubble next to the plinth." You will also see a description of the new statue, based on how many times you've completed the hidden lair so far (generally each line is added to the previous ones, with necessary adjustments). **1st time: A pair of large, clawed, stone feet rest upon the centre of the plinth. **2nd time: A pair of plate-armoured legs extend upwards from the feet, ending just beneath where the waist of the giant statue would be. **3rd time: A pair of plate-armoured legs extend upwards from the feet and connect with a bulky, headless torso. **4th time: A pair of thick, powerful arms, each fitted with a clawed hand, extend from the sculpture's exaggerated shoulders. **5th time: Resting snugly atop a broad neck, its lifeless gaze filling you with a profound sense of dread, is the hideous, stone carved head of Irgolomok. **6th time: A black, glittering gem is fitted into place to serve as the left eye of the towering sculpture. **7th time: A pair of black, glittering gems are fitted into place to serve as the eyes of the towering sculpture. **8th time: The statue's right hand now grips the hilt of a flanged, bladed mace. **9th time: A crown now rests atop Irgolomok's hideous head. As soon as you view the statue after finishing the stone blocks the 9th time, it comes to life: . 128 general XP, it stays in the room if you flee. In that case you need to reenter to fight again, but keep in mind that it will have recovered all its lost SP. Once you've defeated it, press the handprints on either side of the lair. After you've finished the 9th time, the Hidden Lair will no longer be accessible. (It's unknown whether you can go back for the rewards if you leave the Hall of Ruin for this trip without collecting them.) Rewards As you leave the Hidden Lair after defeating the Living Irgolomok Statue, you will receive: *512 general and 128 AS&P *1024 general and 256 AS&P *2048 general and 512 AS&P *4096 general and 1024 AS&P *CHOICE of +2 MR, +4 SP, or +2 NV *50 Battle Markers Category:Ways to alter your base stats